Days Of Sunshine
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: "Gimme a hug!" (Or in which Ace doesn't give hugs and Sabo is disappointed by a certain lack of maturity within his other brothers) (20 years at sea, day 12: AU, Modern AU)


"Oi, Luffy wha-"

"Gimme a hug!" Luffy declared, flopping onto the lounge beside him and reaching his arms out.

Ace just stared, unimpressed.

Wriggling a little, Luffy tried to sneak underneath his arm but he kept them strong.

Trying to bring a leg over his brothers' Luffy giggled a little under his breath.

Ace simply put his own legs over his smaller brother's and kept them there despite Luffy's protests.

"I want a hug!" He pouted, trying again to crawl under Ace's arms.

"Don't be such a pest!" Ace said, trapping his younger brother's head under his own and noogying him.

"Ace!" Luffy shrieked, trying desperately to escape his hold but he held stead-fast.

Luffy laced his arm over the back of his brother and begun to try and tickle him although the other boy was most definitely not ticklish.

Ace grinned and flipped the younger down beneath, sitting on him.

Luffy giggled before laughing outright, attracting the attention of their dog, Sunny.

Sunny was a beautiful ferocious light coloured kelpie-border-collie, sitting near the lounge she tilted her head curiously before padding forward to Luffy's unprotected face and licked him, tail wagging and ears pressed to her head.

"Get him Sunny!" Ace laughed as well, shifting slightly so Luffy still had room to escape.

Flopping onto the hard wooden floor Luffy became more determined and leapt on his brother with a battle cry.

Pushing him face down into the lounge, Ace mercilessly tickled his brother's sides.

"Ace no!" He cried desperately trying to escape, his brother was so mean!

Laughing along with him between pants Luffy cried, "I'm free!" as he jumped backwards, sending his brother flying off of him.

Reaching towards the closest thing to him – the pillows that adorned the lounge – Ace hurled it at his brother.

Sunny barked, leaping for the pillow but it made its' mark and from that moment on…

It was a pillow fight!

"You'll never take me alive!" He cried, hurling beer caps from their little coffee-table.

Sunny raced around his ankles, nipping at his feet. "Go get Ace Sunny! Where's Ace?"

After tilting her head her tongue lolled out of her mouth and raced after the older brother who was taking refuge behind the divider between their lounge room and the dining room.

Hearing Ace stifle a laugh, Luffy cried his battle cry and landed on Ace.

They both wrestled for some time until they were at the edge of the kitchen which was when Ace had a _much_ better idea and ran across the tiles until a tin of flour was in his grasp.

Grabbing a handful and rubbing it into his hair, he yelled his battle cry and relentlessly pelted Luffy with clumps of flour.

Luffy took both of his legs and they fell to the ground in a mess of flour, dog and limbs.

And that's how Sabo found them later with the tins of flour in their house already used.

"Wow, impressive." He said, rubbing a stain of… flour and saliva? Ew, off the wall with a gloved finger. "Wanna tell me who started it?"

They both laughed breathlessly pointing at each other, Ace smirked again and gave Luffy a _look._

"Now, how would our brother like a hug?" He said devilishly, Luffy following suit.

With arms outstretched and an _ungodly_ amount of flour plastered to their skin, the pair could pass for cheesy zombie.

"Nuh uh! Don't you dare!" Sabo said, turning tail and fleeing through their hallway and out the front of their yard, desperate to get away from the two maniacs.

"Sabo!" They cried and chased him outside, Sunny overtaking them and reaching the blonde long before either of them did.

He was to the park before they caught sight of the blue tailcoat he always wore, gaining speed the pair body tackled him into the ground, hugging him as _tightly_ as they could.

"No!" Sabo shrieked futilely, trying to shove them both off of him, when neither budged an inch he sighed.

"I thought you loved us Sabo." Ace said, looking at him in mock sadness, Luffy pulling out his unfair doe-like eyes.

Sabo sighed heavily again and ruffled both of their hair, eyes widening as what seemed like kilos of flour poured forth from their scalps, Sunny happily licked his face.

"You two are unbelievable." He said, "I can't believe I'm the only adult here."

"Oh, come on Sabo, you know you love this." Ace smirked and Sabo sighed for the third time since he arrived on the scene.

"I do, I love both of you." He said and pulled Ace tighter when he blushed in embarrassment.

"I love you too Sabo!" Luffy said happily, snuggling deeper into the cocoon they created.

Ace sighed "I love you both too." And quickly looked away, as if afraid they would see his flaming red face.

Sunny woofed! happily.

"How about some pizza?" Sabo offered, pulling the pair up.

"As long as it's double the meat!" Luffy declared happily, clinging onto both of their hands.

"What he said." Ace affirmed, taking Luffy's free hand.

"Come on Sunny!" Luffy said to the kelpie-border-collie who happily bounded after the trio.


End file.
